That Sounds Beautiful to Me
by Death's Angel 3000yrs
Summary: Loki x Chubby Reader. Our reader is in the Avengers through Tony, and catches the eye of Loki. Loki shows her publicly how beautiful he thinks she is.


"Hey, you were pretty good." Y/n jumped at hearing a voice call out to her after she exited the back door of the club.

She brought her hands up, reminiscent of the movement to surrender, not that the shadowy figure in the alley would know, but the connotation of the movement was quite the contrary to what it meant to her. She was readying to fight. "Please don't rape me."

"Rape you?!" The man sputtered as he stepped out of the shadows. "I swear upon the wealth of my entire industry that I won't touch you without your explicit permission. I just wanted to know if you were available for private bookings."

Y/n froze at the sight of Tony Stark standing in front of her and she struggled to keep her tongue from tripping over the words that she forced out of her mouth. "Never done any, but sure."

"Cool." He handed her his personal card. "Call if anything comes up. Next Friday, show up at Stark Tower at 5pm, the party doesn't start till 6, but I want to let you get comfortable with the equipment."

He got into his car at the edge of the alley, but before he drove off, he rolled the window down to speak to Y/n once more. "Oh, and I'm paying you $6,000 for this one."

Y/n's jaw went slack as Stark drove off, chuckling to himself.

* * *

It was through that gig and with the other Avengers present that Tony found out about Y/n's ability to manipulate soundwaves. Tony had made the decision to take her into the Tower with the rest of the Avengers. Tony kept her from Fury's wrath even though she eventually did join the Avengers as unconventional as a plus size lady superhero was. He would do nothing less for the lady he had grown to see as his sister.

That outlook on Y/n was also what made him wary when she had grown close to Loki. Despite being sent to serve Earth as payment for his crimes against it, he was still a trickster. His fears soon proved to be unfounded when he observed the dynamics between the two of them. Instead of Loki corrupting Y/n, it seemed that she was corrupting him in a way. Much like Jane Foster had grown close to Thor, so did Y/n grow close to Loki. She had shown him a wide array of bands and artists that she had favored songs from; Marilyn Manson, AC DC, Aerosmith, and the Beetles, just to name a few. Her favorites soon became his too, and it was common to find them relaxing to seemingly unrelaxing music in the background.

* * *

Y/n had taken Loki out again, wanting to teach Loki more about Midguardian customs. This time, she was taking him to the American Museum of Natural History, as they had just watched the Night at the Museum movies the previous day. Of course it was different from the movie, something they were discussing in front of the giant Easter Island head.

"You are certain that it doesn't talk?"

"Yes, I'm certain."

"I could make it talk."

"Loki, no." He grumbled under his breath, but perked up at her next offer. "We could buy a mini one at the gift shop and you could make that one talk. We could scare Tony with it too."

Loki grinned at Y/n, who had moved to read the plaque about the statue.

Whispers behind the pair soon drew their attention. A frown forming on both of their faces as they glanced at the couple of girls behind them. One was a blonde, and the other was a clearly dyed red head, each giggling to each other, speaking louder now that they had an audience of whom they were speaking.

"I still don't understand why _the _Tony Stark would want a fat DJ."

"Yeah, I know. She's so ugly. I think that Mr. Stark would want someone skinnier, some eye candy, not a fat ass who can't control her eating habits."

Y/n turned away, tears brimming her eyes. Loki turned from the two with a sneer, cupping Y/n's face in his hands.

He spoke loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear him, but not enough to be obnoxious. "You may not be as thin as many of the other Midguardians, but that does not mean that you are ugly. You are, by far, the most beautiful woman that I have had the pleasure of meeting. Let me show you."

With that he stepped back, and with a wave of his hand, green tendrils of his magic surrounded her, transforming her jeans and plaid shirt into an emerald green dress to match the dress shirt that he was wearing.

"Now, will you be, as you Midguardians say, my girlfriend, my Queen?" He whispered his last two words as he stepped to his previous close proximity. He formed a delicate gold and emerald crown in his hands and held it between them.

A tear escaped down her cheek, not of sorrow, but of happiness, as she whispered a yes as she nodded her head.

He placed the crown on her head and grasped her hand as they walked out of the exhibit hallway as the other occupants of the room cheered except for the two who had mocked Y/n previously.

Loki smirked as Y/n grinned through a blush on her cheeks.

* * *

****Also, bonus scene:****

Marilyn Manson's cover of Sweet Dreams was playing quietly in the common room as Y/n lounged on the couch with Loki. The former painting the latter's nails the darkest shade of black that they could find on their stop into a store on their way home. Their purchases were all put away, save for the Easter Island head that rested on the island countertop of the common area kitchen.

Tony came in from the elevator, going to the bar to get a drink before settling down with Y/n and Loki. He paused at the head on the counter, but before he could get a word out to Y/n, the think spoke.

"Dum Dum give me gum gum."

Tony gave a shout of surprise as he fell back, nearly knocking his head on the counter. He swore at Loki and Y/n from his spot on the floor as they laughed from the couch.


End file.
